Princess Vampire
by poipoil13
Summary: Kilari était devenue une artiste et avait fait de multiples connaissances dont celle des Ships, un groupe de deux beaux garçons Seiji et Hiroto qui attiraient tous les regards féminins. Cependant l'attitude et la démarche de Hiroto devenait de plus en plus différente. Hiroto cachait quelque chose mais quoi ? Que va devenir Kilari ? Ma fiction vous le dira...
1. Chapter 1

_[Pour ceux qui ont suivit la série, souvenez vous que Kilari avait gagné le concours de la reine de Diamand]_

Suite à cela, Kilari enchainait les nouveaux contrats, elle accumulait les contrats de tournage de film ou de publicité, elle été accueilli dans pratiquement tout les plateaux télévisés, elle multipliait ses rencontres avec ses fans et ces concerts devenaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Kilari était l'artiste la plus populaire du moment, elle surpassait de loin les talents des Ships et même ceux d'Aori. Kilari était devenue une artiste accomplie et tout les gens l'adoraient, d'ailleurs, même les fans des Ships l'acclamaient. Notre petite héroïne était sur un petit nuage et Cobénie était devenue une très grande Magicienne et spécialiste dans la voyance et Noellie quand à elle avait obtenue la médaille d'or des artistes ce qui n'empêchait pas nos trois amies de se voir et de passer de bon moment.

En ce qui concerne Mr Muranishi et Madame Kumoi, ils se sont enfin mariés et étaient devenue riches de la taille du « richissime » comme Mme Higashihama.

Les Ships augmentaient la puissance de leur son instrumental et avaient encore plus de fans que de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà.

Après cinq ans, tout le monde avait pris du poil de la bête et était digne d'accomplir les tâches à accomplir.

Ce matin, Kilari se réveillait toujours aussi souriante que les précédentes journées et se sentait vraiment d'attaque pour cette nouvelle journée. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé cent crêpes au chocolat, son repas préféré pour satisfaire les attentes de sa fille adorée. Na-San, quant à lui reçu une montagne de gaufrette qu'il dévora en cinq secondes. Faut dire que ces deux la n'ont pas perdus l'appétit !

Après avoir terminé leur petit déjeuner, Kilari partit aussi vite que l'éclair accompagnée de son fidèle ami à l'agence Muranishi.

_Arrivée à l'agence_

Kilari entra dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnu, en effet, elle n'avait pas était mise au courant que les bureaux avaient étaient déplacés, elle était émerveillé par ce changement de position, cela changeait totalement le style de l'agence ce qui lui plaisait en tout points.

Deux minutes après, deux beaux garçons arrivèrent, c'était Hiroto et Seiji, du groupe à succès les Ships, celui dont toutes les filles parlent à longueur de journée.

Les deux garçons étaient aussi étonnés que Kilari de ce changement, il y en avait eut un récemment mais apparemment cela ne convenait pas à Mr Muranishi.

_**« C'est vraiment beaux comme ça, je trouve » Commença Seiji, très content.**_

_**« Bof, je trouve que c'est aussi banale qu'avant » rétorqua Hiroto, l'air blasé.**_

_**« Mais non, ça donne un peu plus de punch à l'ambiance intérieur de l'agence » Dit Kilari.**_

_**« Et ben, tu vois Kilari, moi je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence » **_

Seiji voyait que quelque chose clochait chez Hiroto, cependant, il était au courant mais se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Hiroto auparavant…

A vôtre avis, comment la victoire de Kilari sera – t – elle fêtée ?

Qu'à dit Hiroto à Seiji ?

D'après vous, le personnage de Kilari, sera – t – il amené à évoluer ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Seiji voyait que quelque chose clochait chez Hiroto, cependant, il était au courant mais se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Hiroto auparavant…_

_**Chapitre 2 : La Fête de la victoire**_

Tout de suite après cette pensée, Mr et Mme Muranishi arrivèrent, heureux. Mme Kumoi, n'avait pas beaucoup changé mis a part qu'elle laissait ses cheveux lachés mais possédait toujours ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un côté de femme d'affaire. Mr Muranshi quant à lui était aussi resté le même, il pleurait toujours autant pour un rien mais était fier de ses protégés en particulier de Kilari qui leurs a donné à tous du fil à retordre.

Pour cela, il voulait récompenser la victoire phénoménale de Kilari ainsi revoir tous ces amis.

Mr Muranishi avait déjà tout prévu pour cette occasion, il avait déjà réservé la salle et envoyé les invitations.

_**« Ca va être génial » commença le directeur excité rien qu'à l'idée d'organiser cette réception**_

_**« Oui j'en suis sure » répliqua Kilari folle de joie**_

_**« Tu le mérite petite cruche » annonça Hiroto d'un ton différent que les précédentes fois **_

_**« Euh … merci beaucoup Hiroto »**_

Kilari sentait qu' Hiroto devenait de plus en plus bizarre et se demandait s'il allait bien, de toute évidence, il était différent et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué. La soirée risque d'être riche en surprise. Cependant du point de vue d'Hiroto, celui – ci redoutait un évènement assez spécial mais préférait ne pas en parler pour ne pas inquiéter tout ses amis, néanmoins, ses manières d'agir le trompaient et montrer encore plus son côté anxieux. Tout le monde avait décidément remarqué qu'un mal avait envahit notre beau brun.

Seiji lui devait se taire, comme lui avait ordonné Hiroto mais se sentait un peu à l'écart par rapport à ses camarades qui eux ne savent rien.

_**PDV Hiroto (en pensant)**_

_**« J'espère que ça ne va pas recommencer, pas le jour de la récompense de Kilari, pas le jour de fête de sa victoire, pas maintenant... Il faut que je me calme. » **_

Hiroto devait protéger Kilari, il le sentait, elle qui est si fragile et si importante à ses yeux. Ses origines et sa nature lui disaient de la protéger coute que coute. Malgré tout, Hiroto ignorait la raison de cette protection si intense, aucun danger n'était à l'horizon, cependant c'était sa mission. Kilari était vraiment spéciale, et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle soit hors de danger et loin de toute menace existante.

Kilari se posait de plus en plus de question au sujet d'Hiroto, elle lui demanda alors si tout va bien pour lui, il lui rétorqua laissant apparaître un léger sourire de satisfaction que tout va bien. Après cette réponse, Kilari était vraiment soulagée et pouvait revenir à son travail ayant l'esprit tranquille.

_**« Tu compte faire quoi Hiro ? » Demanda Seiji, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.**_

_**« Rien, du tout, je devrai me contenir » répondit Hiroto calmement et contrôlant ses émotions.**_

_**« J'espère que ce que tu m'a raconté ne se produira pas, ça risque d'être un désastre sinon, tu le sais très bien. »**_

Rien qu'en écoutant cette phrase, Hiroto eut un terrible mal de tête, un des plus violents que ceux qu'il a déjà eut récemment.

Il s'assaya sur un des sièges pas loin de la ou il était et se reposa, Seiji lui proposa un calmant mais cela ne servait à rien, Hiroto devait penser à autre chose. L'idée de protéger Kilari occupait toutes ses pensées et le faisait culpabiliser sa nature le lui imposait.

Kilari été partit à la chaîne d'Higashi TV pour assister à la séance photo de Fubuki tôdo qui été devenue pour elle le modèle incomparable du domaine de la mode. Le photographe, apercevant Kilari lui demanda de se changer et de prendre les poses avec Fubuki. La reine de la mode était ravi d'avoir une amie telle que Kilari à ses côté pour prendre des clichés. Même si ne sont que des photos, les deux filles avaient une amitié hors d'atteinte. Il faut dire que tout ceux qui on la chance de devenir ami avec Kilari Tsukishima, acquérissent de nouvelles personnalité et un niveau inégalable et propre à chacun.

La séance photo continuait et les deux stars ne cessaient de se changer ainsi pour s'intégrer dans un nouveau Thème de photographie.

La journée se passa très rapidement et le moment de se rendre à la réception était venue. Les invités arrivèrent tous les uns à la suite des autres. Kilari était déjà arriver mais le gérant de la salle lui avait ouvert une autre petite salle pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

Du côté de tous les invités, la musique était très rythmée et tout le monde dansait. Cobénie et Noellie étaient bien entendu elles aussi présentent soudain les lumières se tournèrent vers la gagnante du concours de la reine de Diamant, celle – ci portait une robe tellement belle qu'elle pourrait rendre jalouse une armée de Princesses. Hiroto et Seiji regardaient l'entrée phénoménale de leur meilleure amie et ils étaient sous le charme. Kilari avait lâchée ses cheveux, sa robe était d'un magnifique bleu turquoise et faisait porter l'attention sur tout les invités. Kilari se devait d'être imposante par rapport à toutes ces personnes qui se sont déplacées pour la féliciter.

Du côté d'Hiroto, son corps lui faisait entendre et ressentir de ses nouvelles, Seiji l'avait remarqué et emmena Hiroto sur la terrasse pour qu'il puisse ainsi prendre l'air et se détendre.

Cependant Kilari les avait vues et recommença à se poser des questions

Hiroto allait – il bien ?

Hiroto se sentait devenir incontrôlable, on pouvait voir que ses yeux ténèbres devenaient d'un rouge luisant. Il ressentait cela, mais essaya de se calmer ce qui fit disparaître cette couleur.

_**« Pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ? » « Pourquoi pas à un autre moment que celui – là ? » « Tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moyen de te manifester maintenant ! » « Retiens toi ! » se marmonnait Hiroto l'air exténué **_

- A votre avis, quelle est la nature d'Hiroto ?

- Que va - t - il se passer durant cette soirée ?

- Ce chapitre vous a - t - il plus ?

- D'après vous, quelle sera la suite des évènement ?

_**La Suite Dans Le Prochain Chapitre...**_


End file.
